Wayward Wind
by LunaAurora
Summary: A burning promise was forged that day between two boys blissfully unaware of the horrible future. Now he feels nothing, is nothing but an empty husk. But soon that promise will burn his beliefs to ash as he is joins the swift winds of his past.


Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters involved.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

* * *

Wayward Wind  
Chapter 1

Everything in the universe was created by what is known in the scientific community as the Big Bang theory.

Once all was darkness.

Then light was created. A small insignificant speck of light.

Time and time again the darkness attempted to smother the light that dared to intrude into its domain. And time and time again it failed.

This struggle went on for countless years. But then something happened to the speck of light. For it was merely the container for something much greater.

Life.

The speck of light exploded into a spectacular array of colored energy.

This colored inferno spiraled throughout the dark expanse allowing the energy to gather in separate quantities. The matter began to cool; planets were forged allowing life to blossom on each world in different ways to suite the land they were created. According to common science, the stars visible in the night sky are giant balls of glowing plasma held in orbit by a strong gravitational pull. This is what has been researched for generations and what has been taught as common knowledge.

But what if that is not the entire story. The truth is far less believable than you would ever imagine.

Would you believe that stars in the sky are actually other worlds? The lights we see piercing the night sky are actually the hearts of a different worlds. The heart is the core, the very essence of the world. The light is seen as a way to ensure those aware of the secret that the worlds and all those who inhabit it are safe from those who would wish to endanger it. So the light that shines down upon us like a million lanterns is telling us to continue without worry.

But there have been many who have made attempts to destroy the fragile balance that exists between the worlds. Each with their own desire.

Power.

Knowledge.

Bloodlust.

Curiosity.

Boredom.

Ten years ago a man sought to find the truth of an ancient war that devastated the universe and plunged the worlds into darkness. But amongst that darkness a precious light was found in the pure hearts of children. Their light was able to slowly expel the darkness from countless worlds and restore peace.

But nothing comes without a price.

Although millions were rescued, many worlds remained in the darkness and those who once lived normal lives without fear soon knew nothing in their remaining days but fear. Trapped in a dark hell of which there is no hope of rescue, safety, or light.

The war was named the Keyblade War after the favored weapons of the guardians of the space between the worlds. All research of the war was forbidden and knowledge of that time was destroyed. This war was not one to study, it was a mistake. One meant to be forgotten, least of all repeated. A testament of the damage is one world where the war started.

The once lush world, a true paradise was converted into little more than an enormous canyon with a graveyard in the center for the fallen guardians. This graveyard is filled with thousands upon thousands of keyblades, no two the same, once aligned with the hearts of their masters. But now they lay embedded in the ground rusting as the elements corrode the once flawless blades.

Fittingly the world had been renamed the Keyblade Graveyard.

Keyblades are the power within a chosen individual given form. They are both a weapon of limitless power and a way to seal worlds from destruction. They reflect who a person truly is beneath the masks they wear throughout their lives. And like a person it can change to reflect its wielder. There is only two ways to get a keyblade: be chosen by the weapon due to the strength of your heart in a life threatening situation or go through an initiation ceremony with another keyblade wielder.

Three chosen by the keyblade trained under the watchful eye of their master, taught that to safeguard the light is the ultimate goal of all guardians. Darkness is the true enemy not just as an opponent but in one's own heart. It has no place in the heart of a keyblade wielder, especially one who has made it their goal in life to defend all the worlds.

The three students made a vow underneath a meteor shower the night before the two oldest were scheduled for their Mark of Mastery exam. They promised that they would always be friends and be there for one another no matter what.

But that promise was torn to shreds the very next day.

The three warriors traveled to many worlds, learned new philosophies, but most importantly learned how foolish they were. They were merely pawns to be used by the closest friend of their own master. In the end one was lost to darkness, forever walking the treacherous roads until she finds her friends so they can watch the stars again. One lost himself to the very darkness he sought to control and lost everything, including his identity, to the ravenous abyss. And youngest one in an attempt to prevent the start of another Keyblade War shattered his heart and was placed in a world lost to oblivion.

These warriors were said to be lost to history, but their legacies live on. During their travels they each touched the heart of a special individual and passed on a gift to be used in times of need.

And through that connection one shall be allowed to join the fight once again.

Resting upon the border of light and darkness was a world that had sealed away for ten years by the last keyblade master trained in that world. A stone path flowing with multiple colors hovered above a great expanse of dark clouds. Jagged pillars of stone curved on both sides of the path leading to the strangest castle ever conceived. It was designed for all unwelcome guests to be lost to oblivion upon entering. The castle itself was a dull gold with the tops of its tower painted turquoise; intricate carvings adorned the entire castle along with yellow stain glass windows. The pillars were in every shape and size, each facing a different direction even going underneath the stone ledge.

This world is known as Castle Oblivion.

In a pure white hallway a man in a black coat with the sleeves tightened around his arms, gloves, and boots was wrapping up his assignment. The black coat had a sliver zipper going down its entire length and silver beaded pull strings that formed a circle in the middle of the chest. He was tall and with a very lean body, perfect for advance acrobatic feats. The hood of his coat was down allowing a clear view of his face. Shoulder-length fiery red hair was slicked back into sharp spikes with his bangs forming a three pointed crown. His skin was a healthy tan symbolizing one who spent a large amount of time outside. His eyes were easily his most noticeable feature, next to his hair, are glowing green that practically burned with fake emotions. Underneath each eye was an upside-down purple teardrop tattoo for the tears he could never shed.

He was Axel number VIII, the Flurry of the Dancing Flames, Organization XIII's top assassin.

"Just one more job to do." Axel was sent to Castle Oblivion to eliminate traitors to Organization XIII, but he was given a side mission. A mission assigned to him by the Superior of the Organization, Lord Xemnas.

Apparently this entire castle was constructed to protect the contents of one room. There have been many sweeps through the castle but it was designed to ensure all who enter to become lost in oblivion. The castle supposedly had an infinite amount of rooms and corridors; the only way members of the organization were able to leave was due to their ability to create dark corridors. No one knew what was in this room but whatever it was it was important to Xemnas and no one with half a brain cell wanted to get on that man's bad side.

Axel had been walking through every room, checking every detail for something irregular, for four levels but found nothing. 'What a waste of time, there's nothing here. I hope Roxas is doing okay. Little guy never was the most sociable.' Axel continued walking down the hall, mind filled with the one person he can actually call a friend in the Organization of Nobodies, when he got the feeling he wasn't the only one in the hallway.

Axel summoned a solitary flame in both of his hands surrounded by a rotating black circle of thorns, before enveloping in raging flames revealing his signature chakrams. A chakram was a red disk with eight silver spikes around the outside and four silver circles around the edges. A cross formed in the middle covered in black cloth to form a handle. He turned to face his opponent, only to find nothing. 'This is not right. I felt someone behind me.'

Axel took a quick look at his surrounds before dispelling his weapons in a flash of darkness and fire. "Great, I'm becoming paranoid. That's it this is the last floor for today." He was about to walk further down the hall when he felt a presence again, but it was more tangible than last time.

Axel looked down and found a collection of wind circling around his waist, filling him with a sense of compassion. He lifted his left hand to get a better understanding of the element and what it meant. The wind was trying to pull his hand further down the hallway. "Eh, I got nothing better to do."

The strange wind guided Axel through three different hallways and six doors that all led to new corridors filled with more rooms, all in the same stark white color. He was finally led to a white hallway like any other in this god forsaken maze. But as the door came into view it was obvious it wasn't normal if the symbol engraved into the doors indicated anything. The symbol craved into the strange white material was a hybrid of a heart without curves and a four pointed star, with the heart merged into the top point. An L was carved into the juncture at the top of the heart facing the center of the top lines. 'Where have I seen this before?'

Axel noticed the wind was seeping out of the door; it carried a sense of awareness. 'Is someone locked inside? Is this why the Superior is so fixated to find this chamber? They must be someone from his past.'

When Xehanort, Xemnas' somebody, first arrived in Radiant Garden he literally fell from the sky and created a small crater in the castle courtyard, the only thing he remembered was his name. The real strange part about that event was not only did the swarm of Unversed stop but the suit of armor and sword that accompanied Xehanort's arrival.

'According to mission guidelines, I am to report immediately to the Superior or Saïx.' But Axel had a feeling that if he left now odds are that he would never be able to find this place again. "Might as well see what all the fuss is about." Axel walked through the doors slowly, eyes trained to catch the slightest movement. All thoughts escaped him as he took in the interior of the room.

The room was circular, made of the same white substance as the rest of the castle but filled with an ever glowing light. The strange symbol that was carved on the door was placed at various heights along the walls connected to glowing chains that reached toward the center of the room. The door Axel walked though had the same symbol on booth doors but the door itself was a pale blue. White versions of the symbol decorated the floor along with upside down hearts the points facing the center of the room. The door itself was framed by a symbol of a hollowed heart with two wings on the curves and the symbol seen on the door piercing it through the top. In the center of the room a massive throne stood with its back to the door. The back was tall but thin reaching about ten feet tall and nine inches wide. The arms went eight inches before rising an even foot curling into a slow descent to merging with the front legs, a thin stripe of pale blue went through the center. The back legs extended in opposite directions while intricate designs filled the sides of the chair. The throne was in the center of a perfect circle of light that acted as a barrier, protecting the one inside it.

"Roxas!" 'What…no it's not Roxas.'

A young boy of fourteen years was sleeping on the throne, completely oblivious to the disbelieving stare he was receiving. Golden blond hair was in one of the most bizarre styles Axel had even seen, but is very familiar with. The golden locks in the front concentrate the spikes on the right side of his head as if the child had just walked through a whirlwind, but in the back of the head the hair is smooth and combed out. Axel had a strange feeling that if those eyes were to open he'd be staring into the purest blue.

He is wearing a high-necked, sleeveless black shirt; over which is a grey vest with a single button gray button and several white, angular patterns lining the bottom. Topping it off is a jacket that is white on the right side and black on the left side with a pleated, red collar. His pants balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down are different shades of gray, black, and white. He is wearing a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection under his vest and an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm. His boots looked like dull green and gray armored street shoes. There were two straps going across his chest which were connected by a silver version of the symbol that was decorating the room. There was a black and white checkered wristband with white edges on his left wrist.

This boy triggered a memory of Axel's buried under years of darkness and deception. A boy in the garden looking at a strange wooden sword. A quick spar that ended with Lea landing flat on his ass. A friendship was made that day; one that Axel never thought would be reconnected.

"Ventus." A sense of approval flowed throughout the wind around him. "Hm, so this is what happened to you after Isa dragged me away."

He couldn't help but think of how distant he and Saïx had become since they became Nobodies. They could hardly be called friends anymore, if nothing else they were comrades with a history. For some reason Axel couldn't stop himself from smiling as he gazed at an old friend.

"I standby what I said before, we would have been awesome friends."

"_We can still be_."

"What?!" Axel looked around frantically for the source of the voice. There was no one but himself and Ventus. Axel realized that he heard the voice not with his ears but with his mind. "Telepathy?"

"_Would you prefer if I kept using the wind to communicate?_"

"No, it's cool. Just warn a guy before you enter his head."

"_How?_"

Axel thought for a moment before smirking. "Touché. How did you end up in here?"

A sigh echoed through Axel's head. "_It's a long story._"

"I got time." Axel walked to a section of wall where he would have full view of Ventus and the door.

"_It was a trap. A trap designed by my former master years before we met. He wished to find the truth of an infamous war but to do that he believed he needed to start a new one. To do so he needed to give the warriors a reason to fight. And what better reason for beings of light than the source, Kingdom Hearts. But it has been lost to darkness ever since the first war. So he found another way to summon it. X-blade. The ultimate key. A keyblade that can both summon and unlock Kingdom Hearts with ease. In his research he discovered that he needed the hearts of pure darkness and light of equal strengths to merge. I became that terrible weapon._" A choked sound that resembled a sob reached Axel but he calmly waited for Ventus to gather himself. "_The only way to prevent another war was to destroy the X-blade, but since it was connected to my heart I to would suffer the consequences. As you can see I did what I had to and I have been locked in this cursed state ever since._"

Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing. To think that he had met a keyblade wielder all those years ago, but then again the weird practice sword in the garden should have clued him in.

"_How long has it been since I was sealed away?_"

"About ten years."

"_Ten years? It doesn't feel that long. Can you tell me what has changed in those short years, my friend?_"

"Friend?" Axel remembered their brief conversation after the fight.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all we're friends now. Get it memorized." A sudden warmth blazed to life in Axel's chest. Startled Axel brought a hand to his chest to see if there was something wrong with him. He was fine, no injuries but that didn't explain this feeling- wait, feeling. He was actually feeling something. This sensation was emotion; this was what the organization was after for each member and he found it just by talking to an old friend.

The heart truly is a strange, unpredictable thing.

"Yeah, and soon you'll be able to see the changes with your own eyes, my friend."

* * *

For days they stayed like that, just talking about the past. Axel couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive.

He told Ventus about the forms of darkness that were slowly devouring worlds, heartless. Creatures born when the darkness of a man's heart consumes them. Mindless beings who only seek to devour the hearts of living people. Heartless are divided into two sections pureblood and emblem. Purebloods are naturally formed in the Realm of Darkness while emblems were artificially created. Heartless come in a variety of shapes and sizes that correspond with the world they are from and how strong their heart was when they were human. The stronger the heart more monstrous the heartless appears. Their main goal is to find and devour the heart of every world in existence in order to lead them to the heart of all worlds.

He also told him that he wasn't entirely his old friend. When the heart is swallowed by darkness, the remaining body and soul create a new being, Nobody. The stronger the will the person had as a human had the more the Nobody would resemble a human. Those who had incredibly strong wills were able to keep their human forms with slight changes. Just like him.

Axel, like all Nobodies, didn't have a heart so he couldn't feel emotions, but he remembered what it was like based on his memories as his time as Lea. But none of that mattered to Ventus. "_If nothing else it will make our next fight more interesting._" Besides it was the only reason Axel was given the full story without any explanations about the keyblade or Kingdom Hearts.

To be honest Axel wouldn't mind to stay with Ventus a little longer. The phantom warmth in his chest was wonderful yet fleeting. If he left no doubt he would always crave for the small hints of emotion in his chest.

"_You said it yourself Roxas is not the most open individual. And with no memories to guide him he has no idea how to act. From what you told me, it sounds like he looks to you for hints on how he should act._" That sounded right; the first week Roxas was part of the Organization he was a zombie. He could barely say one sentence, just parroted whatever he was told to do. "_He's your friend, even if he doesn't have a heart he'll miss you._"

"Alright, I guess I should head back. It would be nice to see how Roxas has been doing without me. No doubt Saïx has had the remaining members working like dogs since the numbers were cut in half." Axel walked towards the door to the chamber that had been his private sanctuary. Before he touched the handle there was something he needed to ensure. "Will I be able to find this room again?"

Laughter bounced around his skull. "_Of course you can come back. I have never been one to refuse such a simple request from a friend._"

The closest to a genuine smile slowly formed on Axel's face as he stepped through the door. Once Axel took five steps away from the door he saw it quickly fade away, becoming one with wall.

'Roxas should have just become a novice in the ranking system so he'll still be working in Twilight Town most of the time. I think I'll surprise him after he completes his assignment.'

With a wave of his hand a puddle of darkness surfaced from the floor. Inky black tendrils rose up, crossing each other until an oval was formed. Black merged with gray with a sickly shade of purple moving around the dark corridor.

Without hesitation Axel walked into the darkness to a well known world. The dark corridor quickly reversed itself until there was no trace of it ever existing.

* * *

Twilight Town, a world that can be found in between light and darkness. A large town made up of seven districts and underground passages connecting the entire town. The town's buildings are painted different shades of brown with occasional patches of green, blue, and red. The strangest part of Twilight Town is that it is stuck in endless sunset, the sun can always be found in the same position in the sky, never rising nor setting.

A blond boy, no older than fourteen was walking through the market district. He was the second newest member of Organization XIII, Roxas.

Number XIII, the Key of Destiny, Organization XIII's Keyblade wielder.

Roxas wore the standard uniform of black coat, black gloves, but his boots were replaced with black street shoes. His pants were slightly looser than the other members giving it a more casual appearance. Unlike the other members he didn't tuck in his pants legs and his coats shoulders were slightly pointed with slightly close-fitting sleeves. His skin was a healthy tan and his hair was the color of gold. The golden locks constantly looked like he had just got out of bed even though the hair in the back of his head was carefully combed out.

Roxas was sent to Twilight Town to remove some Shadow Globs that have appeared and any heartless he came across. Shadow Globs are pureblood heartless that look like a black round pile of goo with a purple glow. They have this weird habit of attaching themselves to anything flat walls, roads, even the roofs of apartments.

He had just finished his final sweep of the town and was planning to RTC, Return To The Castle. He wasn't too lively ever since he heard the team sent out to Castle Oblivion was killed. He would never see Axel again. A black corridor rose from its station in the ground waiting for Roxas to step through.

"Hey, Roxas!" Roxas was frozen in place. He would know that arrogant voice anywhere.

Slowly he turned around to see a familiar black coat wrapped around a tall man with spiky red hair.

"How's it hanging?" Axel regarded Roxas as he would any other morning. Axel walked towards Roxas when he didn't respond. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Axel?" Roxas couldn't explain why in felt like something was preventing him from breathing. "But…I thought you were gone! Castle Oblivion-the whole team was annihilated."

A small chuckle escaped Axel's control. "Correction: the weaklings were annihilated."

"You had me worried."

"Worried? Well, that's a neat trick, considering you haven't got a heart to feel with." It's impossible that he was truly worried. Odds are during the experiments at Castle Obilivion triggered a memory allowing him to mimic the stress of being worried.

A smile formed on Roxas' face as the strange feeling disappeared. "W-wait here. I'll go buy us some ice cream!" He ran to the ice cream store in the other part of town.

Axel watched as Roxas ran away. 'They look exactly the same.' Ventus said there were a few chances to leave the chamber but that there was something he had to do. They promised that one day they would have a true friendship. 'Someday.'

Roxas quickly returned with two bars of Twilight Town's signature sea-salt ice cream. He hands one to Axel and start walking to the Clock Tower. In the city of Twilight Town its ionic building was the Clock Tower on the Station Plaza. A massive tower with two clocks, one on the roof the other in the center of the building. Both clocks have the "I" at the top instead of "XII" like most clocks. The red roof has two metal frames that resembles wings that are connected to a red metal arrow. Both frames are connected to one bronze bell on each side.

"I gotta check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it." According to Ventus the Superior is probably the Nobody of his friend Terra. Xigbar once bragged about hearing the Superior talking to a "Friend" about finding them while he slowly gained fragments of his lost memory.

Could it be that Ventus is the friend the Superior is talking to? Maybe Ventus is trying to return Terra's memories before he leaves the Chamber of Waking.

"You haven't RTC'd yet?" Axel was slightly taken back by the amount of concern in Roxas' voice but it would get him nothing to show it. His cocky smirk was placed on his face showing he didn't have a care in the world.

Axel takes a bite out of his bar. "Hmm? Nah." All Roxas could get from that was more questions.

"Well, why come here?" Axel merely shrugged.

"Guess I needed time to sort out my feelings." Roxas formed his own smirk.

"Whatever, mister I-don't-have-a-heart." For some reason Roxas started laughing. He didn't understand why, but it felt nice so he just did it. It didn't take long for Axel to join him. The laughter all Nobodies had was empty and hollow but the reasons behind it were one of the few things they could control. For this moment they were not heartless husks but two friends enjoying time together after weeks of separation and worry.

But the moment is short and fleeting. The pleasant sounds slowly stopped and the two members were content to simply look at the eternal sunset.

Out of the corner of his eye Axel noticed Roxas wasn't touching his bar. "Hey, your ice cream's melting. Eat up."

Roxas looks down to see some of the ice cream was slowly dripping towards his glove. "Thanks." He licks off the excess and takes a bite. "You know, I started inviting Xion up here while you were gone."

Axel stopped in mid bite. "Xion? Really?" 'Roxas brought Xion up here? Something big must have happened.'

Roxas was too far gone in his moment of 'happiness' to notice Axel's reaction. "Yeah. I promised her the three of us could have ice cream together-you know, once you got back. Me and her are friends now."

Axel took another bite out of his bar as he let the facts arrange themselves in his head. 'For Roxas and Xion to become friends that means they must have spent a good amount of time with her. To think the zombie got the puppet to talk.' A smirk found its way back to his face. 'I have been gone for a while.'

* * *

Axel and Roxas returned to Castle Oblivion half an hour after they finished their ice cream. Axel had immediately walked to his room he needed time to sort through which information to use in his report. No doubt Saïx would demand the mission report as soon as they met, but Axel just didn't feel like it. As he predicted the warm sensation in his chest began to fade as soon as he entered Twilight Town. When he came back to The World That Never Was all that remained has a haunting emptiness. He tried to find that feeling but he found nothing. Absentmindedly Axel faced the window gazing out into the home world of all Nobodies.

The World That Never Was rested on the border of light and darkness, but unlike Twilight Town this world was much closer to the darkness. The majority of the world was known as the Dark City that was under a constant rain. The city was composed of identical buildings three stories tall in shades of black and gray with yellow windows. Some buildings were only two stories tall with neon signs in blue, purple, and red giving off small patches of light. Any writing on the signs was random symbols in blue neon; there was no language that could be matched in all the worlds. There was neon that decorated the outline of the buildings. This maze of buildings is also known as Fragment Crossing. This maze leads to the largest building in Dark City, Memory's Skyscraper.

Memory's Skyscraper is a black skyscraper of fifteen stories with multiple television screens, the screens varied in size while the largest was the size of a billboard. The screens glowed green, blue, and yellow if one got close enough it showed nothing but static. It is rumored that the screens would show memories of a strong heart, but since no one has ever entered this world with a heart it has yet to be proven. The entrance was made up of yellow glass doors lined by yellow neon with a yellow window on each side. A blue star shaped neon sign hung above the entrance outlined by dark purple neon. Two staircases, with lights on each corner of the rails, on either side of the doors lead to the entrance and the space between were filled with a waterfall with blue neon in the form of waves.

Since the world was so close to the darkness a large number of weak Heartless have surfaced in the Dark City. But due to the fact that no member of the Organization XIII had a heart they were safe. The Nobodies and the Heartless left each other alone. The Heartless didn't stay in The World That Never Was for long anyway.

The Dark City dominated the ground but the sky was ruled by the Castle That Never Was. A massive castle of pure white steel, multiple towers reached towards the heavens shining a pale light onto nearby buildings. The castle was suspended in air by a massive flotation ring encircling the bottom of the castle. The towers and sides of the main structure were engraved with black versions of the Nobody symbol that could be seen from miles away with ease. The Nobody's symbol is a white broken, upside-down heart merged with a cross. The castle is filled with many rooms each one representing the emptiness its inhabitants carry inside. The new, other worldly appearance of the castle made it gave it no connection to the world around it.

Each member of Organization XIII has a bedroom in the castle. The rooms are white with metal-like walls, a single bed with the headboard in the shape of the Nobodies' symbol and a window facing where the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Heart is suppose to be forming. The position of the bed is up to the member; Axel has his placed in between the window and the door. Hopefully when Kingdom Hearts is completed its light will be able to shine down upon him, granting him a taste of the sensations he had experienced but an hour ago.

Axek continued to gaze at the dark buildings as the door opened behind him. He knew who it was, only one person would come into his room without knocking. Only one person in the entire organization had enough history with him for it not to seem strange.

"Why didn't you report in?" A cold, controlled voice graced his ears. When he wasn't facing him, Axel could almost imagine he was talking to his old friend.

"Oh, good to see you, too. You're welcome, thanks for the kind words." Axel returned with his signature brand of sarcasm before turning to face his 'guest'.

Saïx.

Number VII, the Luna Diviner. Lord Xemnas' right hand man.

Saïx wore the standard black coat zipped halfway, black gloves, and boots. He was two inches taller than Axel with pale skin. His icy blue hair reached mid-back with spikes on the top of his head slicked back and two long bangs framing his face. His ears were pointed with silver stud earrings that remained from his life as a Somebody. His eyes were a cold shade of molten gold which held no trace of humanity. The most startling feature was the X-shaped scar on his face that crossed over his nose, extending halfway up his forehead and under his eyes.

"I'm told has Naminé has gone missing."

"There one minute, gone the next I don't know how she got out." Axel hardly thought Saïx would understand why he let the little Witch in White roam free.

"You searched every room, I expect?" Axel raised an eyebrow. It was like Saïx had no idea how Castle Oblivion worked.

"You're kidding, right? That's like counting grains of dust in a building full of sneezing people."

Seeing he was going nowhere Saïx switched to a different, yet just as important, topic. "What about the chamber did you find it?"

Axel rolled his eyes at the question. He must have ticked the berserker off big time for him to just ask such a direct question. "Come on, I would have told you that much. I gotta hand it to you…" A sadistic smirk formed without Axel's knowledge as he thought about all the deaths. In reality the only member he killed with his own hands was Vexen. His expression at the end was priceless. No regrets here. "You were right. About Marluxia, the traitors… You knew exactly what was up."

Saïx turns around. "All I did was find a place to send everyone who was getting in the way."

"Well, it's nice to know where I stand! Sheesh…" 'How did you become such a lapdog?'

"Did you come back in one piece or didn't you?" Saïx began walking towards the door.

"I disposed of Zexion." Saïx stopped and turned his head to meet Axel's eyes. "That's how you wanted it, right?" No reaction. 'You truly are gone, Isa.' "I'll play it your way…for now."

For some reason the words he spoke to Marluxia echoed through his mind as he watched the Nobody of his best friend walk away.

"Do either one of us have the heart to believe anyone?"

* * *

I always wondered what if Axel found the Chamber of Waking but decided not to tell anyone due to suspicion. I believe he has every right to be cautious because he had just eliminated or arranged for the deaths of multiple members of the Organization; it's only natural that he'd be on edge. Besides we have all seen to what extents Axel will do to protect those who matter to him.

This is the first time I'm doing any character like Axel so I'm sorry if I don't capture him the right way. Sorry if he wasn't his normal bad ass self.

This story will follow the original storyline but there will be a few changes and of course Ventus getting his heart back sooner than expected. I'm planning different scenarios for Aqua and Terra to come back, along with a few other characters such as Zack.

I'm also making a few changes about Ventus's appearance and abilities due to his fusing with Vanitas.


End file.
